Christmas in Motion
by Roxy Leigh Blue
Summary: The Doctor and Rose have just moved into their new house, the same week that Sarah Jane is away at a conference and someone from Rose's past comes for a visit! Happiest Place on Earth companion piece.


**Many of my long time readers know that I am a dual citizen choosing to reside in my mother's country Canada as opposed to my native England. I have not spend a Crimbo at home for nine years so am a little out of touch with the traditions there; I can only go on what I remember from my childhood. Anyway, enjoy the holiday fic; it just dumped snow on us last night and it's giving me the feels.**

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC I do not write for profit.**

It had snowed three inches the night before the move; big fluffy flakes had descended from the sky bringing December in with it. Rose was not a snow bunny at all and she hated this season with a vengeance. She had surprised herself by agreeing to move in with her boyfriend of six months. Her mother had _flipped_, cursing the man and erupting on Rose like she had back when Jackie caught her smoking a cigarette at twelve. She hadn't touched them since.

Jackie's rage had ebbed somewhat after Pete had gently reminded her that when _they _had been together for six months before little Rose was on her way and they were rushing a wedding. Jackie had commented that it was alright with her if she moved in with the Doctor but she had better not get pregnant before they got married.

Giving her current state of aggravation with her beloved man-beast; it was probably best that he was backing out of the living room doorway. "Hold it right there Daniel Jonathan Noble!"

Said man cringed and turned around; suit clad shoulders hunched in submission and a flower in his hand that had been plucked from a vase by the stairs mere seconds before. "Rose, my darling, you look beautiful today!"

She stared at the daisy he had obviously taken from the arrangement she had spent an hour on. "When were you planning on telling me that your cousin James in coming into the city for a week?"

"Erm, tonight?" He blanched.

"Before or after he got here tonight, Daniel?!" She yelled the last part. "He called Jenny today and let her know that his train gets in at eight and you can pick him up then! You know that I'd love to meet more of your family, but you need to let me know beforehand so I can set up a bedroom and have something ready for them if they're hungry!"

He took a step back and put his hands up in front of him. "I completely agree with you and I am so, so sorry that I forgot to tell you about it, but he called last week and said he needed a week away from work and I couldn't help but offer up here."

"Is he the copper?" Rose could feel her initial anger being displaced. The Doctor's cousin James was a police officer in a small city that was currently under siege by a gang of skinheads that were mugging people and breaking into houses. She sighed. "Fine, I'll make up the bedroom for him, you go to Safeway and stock up for the week. My shopping list in on the fridge."

Shopping was something he considered 'petty domestics' and did not usually partake with Rose in things like laundry and collecting the mail. He was being punished and he knew it so he complied without the usual arguments and pouting. Walking into the kitchen to grab his car keys; he saw his precious daughter texting on her phone. "You betrayed me so you must also suffer."

Jenny just gulped, wishing briefly that she had agreed to go with her mother to Glasgow for the week.

XOX

Jenny tried desperately to avoid her father the entire trip through Safeway his pout and grumbling were annoying her and she really didn't want to be seen with her father dressed as he was. She gave him a once over; a sigh escaping her lips as she shook her head. The Doctor was dressed in a blue Adventure Time shirt with a ball of characters on it, a pair of blue jeans and his favourite red Converse; he was in his thirties yet decently disguised as a young man in his twenties. Jenny was struck with the notion that his youthful attitude was what drew Rose to him. "Dad, will you please just pick a cereal so we can go. There is no difference between Coco Pops and generic."

"How is it that you are my daughter?" He scowled. "Safeway's brand doesn't turn my milk that dark chocolaty brown like Coco Pops do. Rose always gets me Coco Pops. She just knows."

"Well maybe next time Uncle James is coming for a holiday you should tell her first." Jenny smirked as she read the text Rose had sent her; complying with the request in a very pronounced and determined voice in the middle of the cereal aisle. "Dad, we need tampons – a big box."

All of the colour drained from his face as he turned on his heel; grabbing his daughters arm and booking it for the nearest checkout while said daughter howled with laughter. He placed the basket down on the conveyer belt and began unloading the items on Rose's short list (plus a few she had forgotten – like lemon curd). Pulling out his phone he sent a text to his darling woman. 'You are a terrible person corrupting my daughter like that.'

'_You are a terrible person for first not telling me that the week _your daughter_ was going to be staying with us the week we moved into our new home and second inviting your _cousin_ to stay THE WEEK AFTER MOVE IN without telling me.'_

'I'm at the counter what kind of chocolate and magazine you want?'

'_Galaxy Ripple and this month's Cosmo. You're the best!_'

"Dad you are so whipped." Jenny laughed, reading her dads texts from beside him.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders, as if to admit that he was aware that Rose only had to say jump. "She makes me banana pancakes every Sunday and her tea is killer."

XOX

Rose folded down the fresh sheets in the second guest room. The small house in Chelsea with the blue wooden door was spectacularly bigger on the inside, boasting an impressive master bedroom with en suite bathroom, two other equally large bedrooms. The downstairs had a spacious living room – bookshelves built into the wall around the fireplace filled with the boxes upon boxes of books that the Doctor had unpacked first. The kitchen was small in proportion to the rest of the house; he had claimed that since neither of them was incredibly skilled in the kitchen. She'd laughed the day he first brought her here. He'd shown her around the house; eyes glittering in excitement as he showed her the finished loft. He was going to have his console room there he said. She ruffled his hair and called him a dork before planting a kiss on his lips.

They christened the house before they even moved in.

"Rose, we're back! Come and meet James."

Rose checked her hair and make-up in the mirror on the wall and made her way downstairs, met by the Doctor. "I'll order a pizza for tonight, yeah?"

"Sounds good." He kissed her head as he hung his coat up on the rack by the door. "James is in the living room with Jenny, I'll take his bags up."

She walked into the living room with a smile on her face. She jumped back upon seeing their visitor and giggled slightly. "Oh my – _Jay?!"_

James was six foot tall; cropped black hair and sky blue eyes. His smiled turned to a grin, arms halfway out of a black leather jacket as his thick northern accent filled her heart with nostalgia. "Rose Tyler, my god it's been years!"

The Doctor walked into the living room and stopped dead, his brain ticking over as he witnessed Rose – _his Rose_ – hugging his cousin; a man she had never met before. "Care to fill me in?"

The pair turned to him, smiles on their faces. James spoke with laughter in his voice. "Me and Rose met about six years ago at a scummy little pub in east London."

"The Raskin Arms in Barking." She laughed. "'Member me telling you about Jimmy? That was my first night out single. Shareen dragged me out and got me drunk, then left me there. I met Jay and he put me in a cab."

The Doctor exhaled a breath of relief; a single hand running through his thick brown hair. "For a minute there I thought you'd slept together."

"Nah." James scrunched up his face in thought before he spoke. "Stopped doing that about four years ago."

"What?"

XOX

**Not sure how long this will be; still gotta dress my T.A.R.D.I.S tree for this crimbo. Made Weeping Angels and salt-dough T.A.R.D. for it and they turned out wicked!**

**This is my deviantArt page – neon_ .com **

**Roxy x**


End file.
